Auf dem Lande läuft alles etwas anders
by KatAid
Summary: Seltsames geht vor auf dem Lande. Feuer. Wasser. Täter, Ermittler und eine Journalistenmeute liefern sich ein Katz und Maus-Spiel.


**Auf dem Lande läuft alles etwas anders.**

**Eine Jane Austen Krimi FF**

_Summary: Seltsames geht vor auf dem Lande. Feuer. Wasser. Täter, Ermittler und eine Journalistenmeute liefern sich ein Katz und Maus-Spiel._

_Disclaimer: Nix mir. Ich habe an einem verregneten Sonntag anstelle zum Sonntagsshopping zu gehen nur meinen Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen. Alle Charaktere gehören der grande dame. Keinerlei Copyright Verletzung ist beabsichtigt. Und ich gelobe sie halbwegs unversehrt wieder zurück zu geben. Ich versuche es zumindest. Für Todesfälle und Verletzungen übernehme ich aber keinerlei Haftung. ;) Wiederbelebungsversuche sollen sich aber als sehr erfolgreich herausgestellt haben._

**Prolog:**

Ein lauer Sommerabend. Ideal für einen kleinen spätabendlichen Spaziergang. Ich habe keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit mehr. Zu oft bin ich schon in ihr unterwegs gewesen. Unerlaubt und unbeobachtet. Aber was niemand weiß, kann auch niemand verbieten. Und verboten wäre es mir sicherlich worden. Soviel ist sicher.

Jetzt bin ich unterwegs und streife über die Felder. Auf fast schon vergessenen Pfaden. Ab und an ein Baum, ein Busch - Holunder, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Roher Holundersaft ist scheußlich, verursacht Durchfall vom Feinsten. Meine Kindheit. Wie wir hier früher über die Felder getobt sind. Aber dann kam alles anders. Jetzt ist alles anders. Meine Erinnerungen tragen mich immer weiter weg. Jeder Schritt wird ein Schritt näher der Vergangenheit.

Ein Knall.

Was war das?! Das gehört nicht hierher. Ich schrecke auf und schüttle den Kopf über mich selbst. Kleines schreckhaftes Ding. Von wegen keine Angst mehr. Mein Gehirn hat mir bestimmt wieder einen Streich gespielt. Wie schon so oft. Kleinste Geräusche und ich erschrecke mich fast zu Tode.

Da sehe ich es. Ein Feuer. Riesig. Eine Scheune. Flammen schlagen hoch in die Nacht. Der Wind trägt ihre Wärme nun auch bis zu mir. Und ich bin entfernt, mindestens hundert Meter.

Gehen oder bleiben?

Ich sehe eine Bewegung. Jemand bewegt sich von der Scheune weg, direkt auf mich zu. Ich schaue mich um. Dieser Baum -mein Lieblingsbaum: Eine alte Eiche, schon alt in meiner Kindheit gewesen, als ich mich nie gewagt hatte auf sie zu klettern. Ich verstecke mich hinter ihr. Sicher ist sicher. Niemand darf mich sehen, offiziell liege ich im Bett und darf gar nicht hier sein.

Keine Sekunde zu spät.

Die Person hetzt an mir vorbei.

Ich kenne sie …

Aber was? Wieso?

Ich bin wieder allein. Weit genug weg von jeglichem menschlichen Wesen zumindest. Ich schleiche mich näher zur Scheune. Ich kann nicht anders. Neugierde. Eine Untugend könnte man sagen. Ich bleibe stehen. Gezwungener Maßen - es wird mir zu warm. Meine Hand halte ich schützend vor mein Gesicht. Der Wind bläst mir immer noch den Rauch ins Gesicht. Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen, das Kratzen im Hals beginnt. Ich bewege mich wieder etwas von der Scheune weg, umrunde sie, so dass der Wind in meinen Rücken bläst, und der Rauch von mir weg.

Da sehe ich es. Ein paar Meter von der Scheune weg liegt etwas, oder jemand. Ich will helfen oder bin einfach nur neugierig, mal wieder. Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt, stolpere ich mehr als dass ich laufe näher. Da sehe ich es. Beißender Geruch schlägt mir entgegen, ich drehe mich weg. Renne weg. Kopflos. Soweit mich meine Beine tragen. Schaue nicht zurück. Doch dieses Bild wird meinen Kopf nie verlassen. Das weiß ich schon jetzt.

Ich bin in Sicherheit. Weit genug weg. Die Scheune ist nur noch schwach zu erkennen. Auch wenn das Feuer immer noch weiter lodert.

Ich taste meine Taschen ab. Da ist es. Mein Handy. Mit zitternden Fingern wähle ich den Notruf um den Brand zu melden. Die Feuerwehr zu alarmieren. Und um zu sagen, dass dort jemand liegt. Verkohlt. Ich sage nicht wer ich bin. Denn eigentlich liege ich ja in meinem Bett und schlafe.

Mir wird schlecht.

_A/N: Lohnt sich eine Fortsetzung? Oder ist das Ganze zu mies und sollte im stillen Kämmerchen bleiben? Vermutung darüber, wer denn hier wen umgebracht hat und wer alles beobachtet nehme ich natürlich gerne entgegen. ;) Haha. Es ist schön mal mehr zu wissen als andere. :D_


End file.
